Lams Parodys
by L.E-Rae
Summary: Lin did an amazing job composing the musical. One of the most stunning pieces of work to grace our world! Though I think this needs a bit more Lams... Don't you?- Recreations and Parody's from some of the songs that would fit in the musical. Lams! Heartbreak! Forbidden Love... (Open to suggestions :D)
1. Satisfied

_[Lafayette:]_  
Alright, alright. That's what I'm talkin' about!  
Now everyone give it up for that only best man  
The only John Laurens!

 _[Laurens (all men) {all women}:]_  
A toast to the groom!  
(To the groom!)  
(To the groom!)  
{(To the groom!)}  
To the bride!  
{To the bride!}  
(To the bride!)  
{To the bride!}  
From your best friend  
(Laurens!)  
(Laurens!)  
{(Laurens!)}  
Who is always by your side  
(By your side)  
{By your side}  
To your union  
{(To the union!)}  
{(To the revolution!)}  
And the hope that you provide  
(You provide!)  
{(You provide!)}  
May you always…  
{(Always)}  
Be satisfied  
{(Rewind)}

 _[Recorded Samples:]_  
Rewind, rewind  
Helpless, sky's, sky's  
Drownin' in 'em  
Drownin', rewind

I remember that night, I just might (rewind)  
I remember that night, I just might (rewind)  
I remember that night, I remember that

 _[Laurens:]_  
I remember that night, I just might  
Regret that night for the rest of my days  
I remember us soldier boys  
Tripping over ourselves to win their praise  
I remember that dreamlike candlelight  
Like a dream that you can't quite place  
But Alexander, I'll never forget the look plastered on your face  
I have never been the same  
Your love shot eyes in a picture paint frame  
But when I said "Hi," You forgot my dang name  
Broke my heart in two, how'd I look at you

In the very same way?

 _[Hamilton:]_  
You look down

Are you sure everything seems alright?  
 _[Laurens:]_  
Oh I'm fine… Better than I should be… How'd you feel tonight?  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Oh I'm great  
More than great actually…  
 _[Laurens:]_  
Is that right?  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Oh yes, most certainly  
 _[Laurens:]_  
What's sailed your boat along the sea?  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Those girls, in certainty.  
 _[Laurens:]_  
Ah yes I do see…  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
I'll have 'em soon  
Just you wait and see me catch all three  
Just you wait, just you wait…

 _[Laurens:]_  
So so so... so this is what it feels like to drown down  
With someone who just watches you lash and crash out,  
It's the feeling of feeling of loosin' the light  
It's ya best friend with a gun and a knife! You see it's flight…  
Their conversations lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes  
Ev'rything I thought in total deceiveance,

he is keen with a small bit of a prance  
Along with a posture, and a bit of a stance  
He is such a flirt, but I still give him a chance  
I asked about those girls, did you see his answer?  
His hands started fidgeting, he looked in trance?  
He was love struck, and was on the edge of a rant  
Handsome, boy, does he know it!  
Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!  
I wanna take him far away from this place  
But I know I'll turn to see his face and he is…

 _[Hamilton:]_  
Helpless…  
 _[Laurens:]_  
And I know he is…  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Helpless…  
 _[Laurens:]_  
And his eyes are just…  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Helpless…  
 _[Laurens:]_  
And I realize  
 _[Laurens and Company:]_  
Three fundamental truths at the exact same time…

 _[Hamilton:]_  
Where are you staying here?  
 _[Laurens:]_  
I just want to sit down  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Oh, then let me join you

 _[Company (except Laurens):]_  
Number one!  
 _[Laurens:]_  
I'm a guy in a world in which  
The law states me to go marry chicks  
My father is such so rich so I'm the one  
Who has to social climb for one  
So I'm the strongest and the funniest and the gossip in  
New York City is insidious  
But Alexander is man less  
Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less

 _[Hamilton:]_  
Elizabeth Schuyler. It was a pleasure to meet her  
 _[Laurens:]_  
Schuyler?  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
Their sisters

 _[Company:]_  
Number two!  
 _[Laurens:]_  
He's after her 'cause she's a Schuyler sister  
That elevates his status, I'd  
Have to be naïve to set that aside  
Maybe that is why he's in love with Eliza  
Now that's his bride  
Nice going, Laurens, you was right  
You will never be satisfied

 _[Laurens:]_  
Thank you for all your time  
 _[Hamilton:]_  
If it takes fighting a war for this to work, I'm a go talk with her  
 _[Laurens:]_  
I'll leave you to her

 _[Company:]_  
Number three!  
 _[Laurens:]_  
I know my best friend like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind  
If I tell him that I love him he'd be silently resigned  
He'd be mine  
He'd say, "I'm fine."  
 _[Laurens and Company:]_  
He'd be lying

 _[Laurens:]_  
But when I fantasize at night  
It's Alexander's eyes  
As I romanticize what might  
Have been if I hadn't sized  
Him up so quickly  
At least that dear Eliza's his wife;  
At least I keep his eyes in my life…

 _[Laurens (all men) {all women}:]_  
To the groom!  
(To the groom!)  
(To the groom!)  
{(To the groom!)}  
To the bride!  
{To the bride!}  
(To the bride!)  
{To the bride!}  
From your best friend  
(Laurens!)  
(Laurens!)  
{(Laurens!)}  
Who is always by your side  
(By your side)  
{By your side}  
To your union  
{(To the union!)}  
{(To the revolution!)}  
And the hope that you provide  
(You provide!)  
{(You provide!)}  
May you always…  
{(Always)}  
Be satisfied  
(Be satisfied)  
{Be satisfied}  
(Be satisfied)  
And I know  
{(Be satisfied)}  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
He'll be happy by  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
Her side  
{(Be satisfied)}  
And I know  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
{Be satisfied}  
He will never be satisfied  
I will never be satisfied

 ** _Authors Note:_** ** _Just something I wanted to do! It's not good but I was board :D_**

 ** _-L.E-Rae _x__**


	2. Dear Theodosia- Dear Alexander

**_Summary:_** **The war has just ended and Laurens is about to make it back from South Carolina to New York. Before the departure, Alex and Laurens send each other one last letter and this is the turn out… Enjoy!**

 **Dear Theodosia Parody- "Dear Alexander" or "Fly Away"**

 _[Laurens:]_  
Dear Alexander, what to say to you?  
You have fine eyes. You have a lovely name  
When you came into my world, you sighed and it filled my heart

I'm dedicating every day to you  
Feministic life was never my right style  
When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart  
And I didn't see the start.

You will fly away with satisfaction  
I'll bleed and fight for you, to make it right for you  
If we lay low and secret our attraction  
I'll love you, ever you, and I'd give the world to you  
If we could fly away…

Someday, someday  
Yeah, the wind blows us away  
Someday, someday

 _[Hamilton:]_  
Oh Jacky, when you smile I am undone  
My one  
You are the one  
Love is not the word I'm looking for  
There is so much more inside me now  
Oh Jacky, you outshine the morning sun  
My one  
When you smile, I fall apart  
And I didn't see the start.  
My father wasn't around

 _[Laurens:]_  
I do not mind what's around

 _[Hamilton:]_  
But I swear

 _[Laurens/Hamilton:]_  
I'll be around for you

 _[Hamilton:]_  
I'll do whatever it takes  
 _[Laurens:]_  
I'll make a million mistakes

 _[Laurens/Hamilton:]_  
I'll make our world safe and sound for you…

…you will fly away with satisfaction  
I'll bleed and fight for you, to make it right for you  
If we lay low and secret our attraction  
I'll love you, ever you, and I'd give the world to you  
If we could fly away…

Someday, someday  
Yeah, the wind blows us away  
Someday, someday…

 **Authors Note:** **Guess what? I was board again -_- :D! Though I'm** ** _satisfied_** **with this one! The last parody I did was meant to be a one off but…**

 **You can never get enough Lams!**

 **I may or may not do another one… I don't know…**

 **I also want to thank you so much for the support the last part got! I never expected it to get that much! You are so amazing!**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **-L.E-Rae _x_**


	3. That Would Be Enough

**Summary: Alexander goes back to his bunk to tell Laurens he had to leave but it turns out Laurens already knew about Alexander's unborn child and thinks it would be best for them both if Laurens ends their secret relationship. Alex is heart-shattered by this and tries to reason with him that everything will be okay though John won't listen and wants Alex to start new with Eliza and his family.**

 **That Would Be Enough- "Let Me Inside Your Heart"**

 _[Laurens:]_  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are  
To be alive right now  
Look around, look around…

 _[Hamilton:]_  
How long have you known?

 _[Laurens:]_  
A month or so…

 _[Hamilton:]_  
Jacky, you should have told me.

 _[Laurens:]_  
I spoke to the General a month ago…

 _[Hamilton:]_  
No-

 _[Laurens:]_  
I begged him to send you home…

 _[Hamilton:]_  
You should have told me…

 _[Laurens:]_  
I'm not sorry…

 _[Laurens (Hamilton):]_  
I knew you'd fight until the war was won (The war's not done)  
But you deserve a chance to meet your son  
Look around, look around at how lucky you are  
To be alive right now…

 _[Hamilton:]_

Do you really believe that you are right?  
I, unable to be inside your life?

 _[Laurens:]_  
You need to be with your wife.  
Look around, look around…

Look at where you are  
Look at where you started  
The fact that you're alive is a miracle  
Just stay alive, that would be enough  
And if this child  
Shares a fraction of your smile  
Or a fragment of your mind, look out world!  
That would be enough

 _[Hamilton:]_  
I don't pretend to know  
The doubts that you are facing  
Our worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind…

But I'm not afraid  
I know who I trusted  
So long as you stay mine at the end of the day  
That would be enough

 _[Laurens:]_  
I will ruin your legacy  
Disgrace your family

 _[Hamilton:]_  
If I could grant you peace of mind  
If you could let me inside your heart…

 _[Laurens:]_  
Oh, just let me be shot from the narrative  
In the story they will write someday

 _[Hamilton:]_  
No, let this moment start the first chapter:  
Where you decide you'll stay  
And you _are_ enough  
That's all we need because,  
We _are_ enough…

 **Author's Note:** **What's this? Two updates in under an hour? You're welcome! (By the way, this was one of my favourite ones to write :D)**

 **-L.E-Rae _x_**


	4. A Copout

**Author's Note:** **Okay this update is a copout, but just HAD to get this out!**

 **If you have listened to Dear Evan Hansen, then you'll get what I mean… If not then you can either ignore this, or go listen to the songs I have suggests.**

 **-Waving Through a Window**

 **-Words Fail**

 **But I think that the song, "Waving Through a Window" (WTAW) fits perfectly between "The Story of Tonight" (TSOT) and "Schuyler Sisters" (SS)… No? What I think happens with this one is at the end of TSOT, Alex leans on Johns shoulder then it cuts to WTAW where John sings about his love for Alex! Now I know that song is about mental health and this might not make sense, but think about it… Actually don't think about it… I'll show you!**

 ** _John looks shocked out to the crowd with Alex's head on his shoulder:_**

I've learned to slam on the brake  
Before I even turn the key  
Before I make the mistake  
Before I lead with the worst of me

Give them no reason to stare

 ** _Looks back down at Alex:_**

No slipping up if you slip away  
So I got nothing to share  
No, I got nothing to say

 **This means that he's always tried to resist showing any feelings towards other men.**

 ** _Paces out of Alex's grip away from him:_**

Step out, step out of the sun  
If you keep getting burned  
Step out, step out of the sun  
Because you've learned, because you've learned

 **This means he's trying to push down his feelings for Alex.**

On the outside, always looking in  
Will I ever be more than I've always been?

 **He's wondering if he'll always be gay.**

'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass  
I'm waving through a window  
I try to speak, but nobody can hear  
So I wait around for an answer to appear  
While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass  
I'm waving through a window, oh  
Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me?

 **Seeing if anyone can see who he truly is.**

 ** _Alex waves back at John but John doesn't speak._**

 **This describes how it's hard to push down his feelings even when everything is normal on the outside.**

 ** _Runs back to Alex and they both act deep in love._**  
We start with stars in our eyes

We start believing that we belong

 **This is where John can't resist his feelings**

But every sun doesn't rise  
And no one tells you where you went wrong

 **John starts to have doubts again**

Step out, step out of the sun  
If you keep getting burned  
Step out, step out of the sun  
Because you've learned, because you've learned

 ** _Walks away from Alex but gets scared by people behind him so he starts running back and forth between the two where Alex finally catches him._**

 ** _John then gets over excited that he's in love and starts to run around the stage._**  
On the outside, always looking in  
Will I ever be more than I've always been?  
'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass  
Waving through a window  
I try to speak, but nobody can hear  
So I wait around for an answer to appear  
While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass  
Waving through a window, oh  
Can anybody see, is anybody waving?

 ** _Alex waves back again but John can't see._**

 **This is mixed emotions John's having about how him and Alex are in love but he's still fearful about people finding out.**

 ** _After each repeat of two lines John takes a step closer to Alex._**  
When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around  
Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?  
When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around  
Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?  
When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around  
Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?  
When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around  
Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?

 ** _John runs to Alex's arms._**

 **This means that when you're falling for someone is it obvious that you're in love so John is still worried that others might notice though by the lines a head his love for Alex conquered the fear.**

Did I even make a sound?  
Did I even make a sound? ( **When I fell into your eyes-** ** _what the line should be changed to)_** **)**  
It's like I never made a sound  
Will I ever make a sound?

On the outside, always looking in  
Will I ever be more than I've always been?  
'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass  
Waving through a window  
I try to speak, but nobody can hear  
So I wait around for an answer to appear  
While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass  
Waving through a window, oh  
Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me?  
 ** _He now sees Alex wave to him and takes this as a sign of love._**

Is anybody waving?!  
Waving, waving...

 ** _They kiss at the end because why not?! FIGHT ME!_**

 **See what I mean? Well if not I just wasted a whole lot of time! So onto the next song!**

 ** _Words Fail -_** **Again from DEH.**

 **Now this one should come between Satisfied and TSOT Reprise and again I'll show you why (though it should be obvious really):**

I never meant to make it such a mess  
I never thought that it would go this far

 **He never meant to fall this deep for Alex**

So I just stand here sorry

 **He feels guilty about falling for Alex.**

Searching for something to say  
Something to say  
Words fail, words fail  
There's nothing I can say

 **There's nothing he can say to describe how sad he feels that Alex has moved on.**

I guess I thought I could be part of this  
I never had this kind of thing before

 **He's saying that he was stupid to think he and Alex would last forever.**

I never had that perfect girl

 **He could never be in love with a girl because he is gay.**

Who somehow could see the good part of me

I never had the dad who stuck it out  
No corny jokes or baseball gloves  
No mom who just was there  
'Cause mom was all that she had to be

 **He didn't have a supportive family.**

That's not a worthy explanation  
I know there is none  
Nothing can make sense of all these things I've done

 **He feels even more guilt for what he had for Alex.**

Words fail, words fail  
There's nothing I can say  
Except sometimes, you see everything you wanted

 **Now he's saying that he feels happy for Alex because all he's ever wanted was to see Alex happy.**

And sometimes, you see everything you wish you had  
And it's right there, right there, right there  
In front of you  
And you want to believe it's true  
So you... make it true  
And you think maybe everybody wants it  
And needs it... a little bit... too

 **Now he's back to saying that he still wants and wishes Alex was with him.**

This was just a sad invention  
It wasn't real, I know

 **He now is saying he knew all along that their love wouldn't last forever.**

But we were happy  
I guess I couldn't let that go  
I guess I couldn't give that up  
I guess I wanted to believe  
'Cause if I just believe  
Then I don't have to see what's really there

 **This means that his love for Alex is still there and he doesn't think it will ever go away.**

No, I'd rather pretend I'm something better than  
These broken parts  
Pretend I'm something other than  
This mess that I am  
'Cause then I don't have to look at it  
And no one gets to look at it  
No, no one can really see…

 **He hates the fact that he's so torn about something that shouldn't have happened in the first place.**

'Cause I've learned to slam on the brake  
Before I even turn the key  
Before I make the mistake  
Before I lead with the worst of me  
I never let them see the worst of me

 **"** **The worst of me" means him being gay. But this whole verse means that he should have listened to his instinct in the first place so he wouldn't end up this heart-shattered.**

'Cause what if everyone saw?  
What if everyone knew?  
Would they like what they saw?  
Or would they hate it too?

 **He's realizing that nobody would have accepted them even though he keeps hoping people will.**

Will I just keep on running away from what's true?

 **At this part he means that despite how much he pretends that Alex wasn't married to Eliza, he just needs to except the fact.**

All I ever do is run  
So how do I step in  
Step into the sun?  
Step into the sun

 **He wonders how he'll get through this.**

 **Well… yeah… PLEASE tell me what you think about my thoughts! It really means a lot!**

 **P.S: POOR JOHN!**

 **-L.E-Rae _x_**


	5. Burn

**Summary: After Alexander gets married John thinks he's not worth anything to Alex and thinks it's all his fault…**

 **Burn**

 _[Laurens:]_  
I saved every letter you wrote me  
From the moment I read them  
I knew you were mine  
You said you were mine  
I thought you were mine

Do you know what my heart had said  
When I saw your first letter arrive?  
It said,

"Be careful with this one, Jack  
You know how this cannot last."

But you and your words flooded my senses  
Your sentences left me defenseless  
You built me palaces out of paragraphs  
You built cathedrals  
I'm re-reading the letters you wrote me  
I'm searching and scanning for answers  
In every line  
For some kind of sign  
Of when you were mine  
And the world seemed to

Burn  
Burn

You published the love that she gave you  
You told the whole world how you brought  
This girl into your head  
In my idiocy, I have ruined my life  
Do you know what heart had said  
When it saw what you'd done?  
It said,  
"You've fallen for an mythical  
You should have known not to fall for a man."

Me and my thoughts, obsessed with your legacy...  
My mad mindset borders on senseless  
And I am paranoid in every paragraph  
If they perceive you

You, you, you…

I'm erasing myself from the narrative  
Let future historians know how Eliza  
Reacted when you filled her heart  
But you've torn mine all apart  
I am watching it  
Burn  
Watching it burn  
I now have no right to your heart!  
Now I have learned how you are ahead!  
You won't get to see in my head…  
I'm burning my memories  
Burning your letters that might have freed you…  
I forfeit all rights to your heart  
You forfeit the things I have said  
I'm bound by the thoughts in my head  
But still with the memories  
Of when you were mine!

Just know how I've burned…

 **Authors Note:** **Here's another one… Yay? Oh and if you want me to do a particular song, just tell me! I'd be happy to do it!**

 **-L.E-Rae _x_**


	6. Say No To This

**Summary: Laurens never died in the war. If you had read my Lams version of 'That Would Be Enough' this is continued off that where Laurens comes back to Alex while Eliza and Angelica was away. They continue their relationship but Johns father finds out and doubt is rained upon them.**

 **Say No To This- 'Think Out Of This'… Suggested by guest by the name of, '** **TimmariFallAngel'.**

 _[Burr:]_  
There's nothing like summer in the city  
Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty  
There's trouble in the air, you can smell it  
And Alexander's by himself. I'll let him tell it

 _[Hamilton:]_  
I hadn't slept in a week  
I was weak, I was awake  
You never seen a bastard orphan  
More in need of a break  
Longing for Angelica  
Missing my wife  
That's when an old friend John Laurens walked into my life, he said:

 _[Laurens:]_  
I know you were right about this  
I'm so sorry to bother you back home  
But I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone…

 _[Hamilton:]_  
He said:

 _[Laurens:]_  
My family's doin' me wrong  
Beatin' me, teasin' me, mistreatin' me... **  
**Suddenly they'd up and gone  
I don't have the means to go on

 _[Hamilton:]_  
So I offered him a loan, I offered to walk him home, he said

 _[Laurens:]_  
You're too kind, Lex

 _[Hamilton:]_  
I gave him thirty bucks that I had socked away  
He stayed a block away, he said:

 _[Laurens:]_  
This one's mine, Lex

 _[Hamilton:]_  
Then I said, "Well, I should head back home,"  
He turned red, He led me to his bed  
Let his lips spread and said:

 _[Laurens:]_  
Stay?

 _[Hamilton:]_  
Hey…

 _[Laurens:]_  
Hey…

 _[Hamilton:]_  
That's when I began to pray:  
Lord, show me how to  
Make sense of this  
I don't wanna  
Make sense of this…  
But my God, he looks so helpless  
And my passions saying, "Hell, yes."

 _[Laurens:]_  
Whoa...

 _[Hamilton:]_  
No, show me how to

 _[Hamilton/Ensemble:]_  
Make sense of this…

 _[Hamilton:]_  
I don't wanna

 _[Hamilton/Ensemble:]_  
Say no to this

 _[Hamilton:]_  
In my mind, I'm tryin' to go

 _[Ensemble:]_  
Go! Go! Go!

 _[Hamilton:]_  
Then his mouth is on mine, and I can't say…

 _[Ensemble:]_  
No! No!  
Say no to this!  
No! No!  
Say no to this!  
No! No!  
Say no to this!  
No! No!  
Say no to this!

 _[Hamilton:]_  
I wish I could say that was the last time  
I said that last time. It became a pastime  
A month into this endeavor I received a letter  
From a Mr. H. Laurens, even better, it said:

 _[Henry:]_  
Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health  
And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth  
In the pockets of people like me: down on their luck  
You see, that was my son who you decided to

 _[Hamilton:]_  
Fuuuu...

 _[Henry:]_  
Uh-oh! You made the wrong sucker a cuckold  
So time to pay the piper for the pants you unbuckled  
And hey, you can keep seein' that gay guy  
If the price is right: if not I'm ruining your life

 _[Hamilton:]_  
I hid the letter and I raced to his place  
Screamed, "How could you?!" in his face  
He said:

 _[Laurens:]_  
No, Lex!

 _[Hamilton:]_  
Half dressed, apologetic  
A mess, he looked distressin' , he cried:

 _[Laurens:]_  
Please don't go, Lex!

 _[Hamilton:]_  
So was your whole story a setup?

 _[Laurens:]_  
He didn't know about our letters!

 _[Hamilton:]_  
Stop trying  
We need to hide up!

 _[Laurens:]_  
This cannot be any better! **_(sarcastic)_**

 _[Hamilton:]_  
We are ruined...

 _[Laurens (Hamilton):]_  
Please don't leave me with them helpless (I am helpless — how could I miss this?)  
Give him what he wants and you can stay with me  
(I really need you)  
Whatever you want (I will save you)  
If we pay (I will)  
We can stay!

 _[Laurens (Hamilton) {Ensemble}:]_  
(Lord, show me how to think out of this) {Think out of this}  
Tonight (I don't know how to get out of this) {Get out of this}  
('Cause the situation's helpless)  
Helpless  
(And my love is screaming, "Hell, yes.")  
Whoa!  
(No, show me how to get out of this) {Get out of this}  
We just can't say no to this… (How can we say no to this?) {Say no to this}  
(There is nowhere we can go)  
{Go! Go! Go!}  
(When his mouth on mine I do not say...) {No!}  
(Yes) Yes {Get out of this! Think!}  
(Yes) Yes {Think out of this! Think!}  
(Yes) Ye-ye-yes {Think out of this! Think!} (Yes) Yes {Think out of this!}  
(Say no to this...)  
(I can't give up on him…) Can't give up on this  
(There is nowhere I will go)  
{No! No! No!}

 _[Henry:]_  
So?

 _[Hamilton:]_  
Nobody needs to know…

 **Authors Note:** **I was dreading this suggestion! But I managed to change it so it wasn't** ** _that bad_** **. Anyway, like I said at the beginning, this was a suggestion so be free to leave another one if you want!**

 **-L.E-Rae _x_**


End file.
